


【大逃猜】【五号】《爱隔远山》（后续）

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※代 biyuebingning 发





	【大逃猜】【五号】《爱隔远山》（后续）

序  
见了他，他变得很低很低，低到尘埃里。但他心里是欢喜的，从尘埃里开出花来。  
若用余生只能换来花儿一年的花期，那我也甘愿，为你沾染，一身的尘埃。  
羽生，我心悦你。  
（一）  
不知从哪一天起，羽生结弦习惯了早上和他名义上的爱人金博洋共进早餐。也许是清晨的朝阳太过温暖，也许是热腾腾的面包太过诱人，每当他看到桌对面那人的笑脸，就觉得像是从冰河里爬出来，灌了一气儿姜汤，连五脏六腑都暖和起来了。  
但是温馨的场面，似乎并未能改变两人之间尴尬的气氛。  
如果对面坐的是惠子学姐该多好，随便聊点什么都行，至少不会现在这样突然冷场了。  
羽生结弦埋头苦吃，心里埋怨得想着。  
“羽生，你……今天的袖扣很好看啊。”金博洋挑起一个话题，率先打破了沉默。  
“那借你戴两天好了”，羽生觉得自己脸上的笑容有些僵硬。  
“今天的西服也很衬你。”像是看不出羽生脸上的不自然，他继续用轻松的口吻说着。  
“呃……那借你穿两天？”羽生坐立不安，他还不习惯和“陌生人”聊这些。  
金博洋突然笑了，羽生怀疑自己是不是说了什么蠢话。  
只见那人笑眯眯的抬起脸，一颗尖尖的虎牙露了出来，“你这个人好可爱，要不然也借我睡两天吧。”  
……  
“我突然想起来助理早上找我有事，先上班去了！”羽生结弦撞开椅子，逃似的离开了他自己的房子。  
门“砰”得一声合上，坐在椅子上的青年身上的围裙都还没来得及解。他低头笑着，笑着，笑着……笑得肩膀都在颤抖，他用手背抹了抹眼角笑出的眼泪，低声喃喃自语，不知道在说些什么。  
（二）  
“金博洋，你这婚姻简直是个笑话！”好友兼代理律师的金杨愤怒的一拳砸在料理台上，锅碗瓢盆被震得抖了抖，险些掉成一片。金博洋却不为所动，麻利的系上围裙，清洗蔬菜。  
看到他这副油盐不进的样子，金杨气红了眼。如果不是恰巧送出差回来的天天回家，他哪里想到自己捧在心尖上的弟弟会被人这样冷暴力对待。  
辛辛苦苦做得晚餐那人恐怕一周也不会吃上一次，回家的时间倒是越来越晚。如果不是狗仔什么疑似出轨的证据都没抓到，他非得好好质问这位Y.S总裁，不喜欢还娶回家到底是什么意思。  
“羽生他刚上任不久，忙一点也很正常，你想，我……刚上任那段时间不也是经常忙得饭也顾不上吃。”金博洋自然说不出那个残酷的一年之约，他努力找了个借口，也不知道是骗别人，还是骗自己。  
听天天讲到去世的父母，金杨就像哑了火的炮仗，什么脾气也发不出来了。他愤懑的摔门而去，“总有一天我会让你看清他的真面目！”  
金博洋动作顿了顿，无奈的勾了勾嘴角。  
苍白的日光灯下，骨节分明的手压着白紫色的果实，一刀一刀，心不在焉的落下，刺激性的气味熏红了眼。一时不察，刀刃吻过食指指腹，满目是刺眼的红。  
一滴，两滴，和着不知从哪下下来的雨晕开在案板上。  
“所以说，我才最讨厌切洋葱啊。”  
……  
“天天，你的手什么时候弄伤了？”某天早晨，正在吃早餐的羽生突然发现了不对。  
“应该是前几天工作的时候不小心划到的吧。”金博洋反射性的抚摸快要结痂的指腹，下意识的扬起一个笑容。  
“跟你说过多少次了，不用什么事都亲力亲为，很多事情交给下面人就好了。”羽生结弦皱着英气的眉，心里不知怎的有些不舒服。他觉得自己即使是站在朋友的角度，也应该指点天天两句。  
金博洋温顺的应着，脸上的笑容也真实了几分。即使几句简单的关心对他来说不过饮鸩止渴，他也，甘之如饴。  
（三）  
“你这是什么意思！”把遗嘱重重摔在桌面上，金杨发现自己自从掺和进了这对夫夫之间的事情之后，就在不停的生气，“你年纪轻轻的立什么遗嘱？是不是那个羽生结弦逼迫你了？！”  
一想到这个可能性，他就恨不得飞到那个欺负他弟的人渣边上给他一拳。天天他从小看到大的，这么一个纯真快乐的孩子，在他父母过世之后，他和其他几个哥们就在坟前发过誓要照顾他一辈子。  
而现在，他越来越看不懂自己这个弟弟心里面在想些什么了。  
“不是的，江哥。”金博洋拉住他的胳膊，心情也有些急躁，他知道如果自己不能让江哥松口，他的计划就要夭折在这儿了。  
“羽生他没有逼迫我做什么，这都是我自愿的。我是因为信任才找到江哥你的……这是我的最后一个心愿，在这之后你就当没我这个弟弟也成！”  
他说得决绝，听者却是伤透了心。金杨深深的看了他一眼，背过身去，一瞬间似乎苍老了五岁，从不抽烟的他竟是点起了一根烟。烟雾缭绕的半晌，他沙哑着嗓子说道：  
“好，我答应你这个请求，但是……”  
（四）  
婚后的日子像是被人开了三倍速，时间不知不觉就在指缝中溜走了。金博洋惊喜的发现，羽生身上似乎有了一些小小的变化，他的温柔让他一时分辨不清，这究竟是朋友间的情谊，亦或是……别的什么。  
单相思带来的苦闷让金博洋心中郁结，他推掉了手头上的所有应酬，只为每天能早点回家陪伴他的心上人。一个人的晚餐已是常态，抱着电脑、蜷缩在沙发上忙到半夜也是时有的事。  
又是一个寂寞的夜晚，最晚也在十点之前到家的羽生这一天竟然十一点多才回来。  
“我回来了，天天。”  
羽生结弦风尘仆仆推开家门，完全没有发现自己喊出“室友”名字时，是多么的亲昵、自然，仿佛那张菱形的薄唇就是为那两个字而生一般。  
“欢迎回家，羽生。”金博洋笑得开心，这样普通的问候就是他的蜜糖，光咀嚼在嘴里就甜得发齁。  
羽生结弦错开了他的眼睛，把手里提着的礼物盒放在玄关的鞋柜上。金博洋看到了那个看起来价格不菲的礼物，心中一悸，惊讶伴随着喜悦在心中漫开。  
羽生，这是发现了，今天是他的……  
数月的等待，终于有了成果。脸上烧得通红，他几乎要控制不住自己的嘴角，想要把门口的爱人牵到餐厅去。那里有他备了一晚上的盛宴，所有的食物，都是他按照羽生的口味亲手烹饪的。  
羽生结弦奇怪的看向一瞬间似乎容光焕发的“室友”，自顾自的换着鞋子。  
“羽生，吃过晚饭了吗？我随便做了一点，要不要一起？就当夜宵吧。”金博洋连着说了一串，生怕爱人拒绝了他。  
“那……行吧，其实我真不饿。”羽生被那句夜宵堵了个十成十，还没来得及拒绝，就被拉到了餐厅就坐。  
但他立刻体会到了什么叫坐立不安。  
丰盛的晚餐、精心布置过的餐具一看就不是那人所谓的“随便做的”、“夜宵”。他瞬间明白过来自己辜负了什么，觉得向“室友”解释一下自己晚归的理由，似乎变得十分有必要了。  
“天天，我今天回来这么晚，其实是去……”他急急开口，却被金博洋打断。  
“不说这个了，我知道你忙。先尝尝这个菜怎么样吧，不知道合不合你口味？”从刚才开始，金博洋的脸上就挂着发自真心的笑容，他捧着脸，注视着坐在对面的羽生，怎么也看不够。  
羽生咽下了后半句，只好吃起东西来，刚放入口中，他就惊讶的睁大了眼睛。原来天天不光是早餐，连晚餐做得都这么出色！如果不是他俩十分诡异的关系，他甚至想吃一辈子他做的晚餐。  
“天天，你手艺真的很不错啊！我这前半辈子的饭算是白吃了！”羽生哪里还顾得上什么餐桌礼仪，狼吞虎咽起来。  
金博洋心里更加柔软了几分，想到了自己的计划，他羞怯的低下头，撩起耳边的碎发，白嫩的耳垂都染上了红晕。  
“羽生……其实我是想趁今天这个机会，跟你说……我很喜欢你，等一年之约到了，我们能不能……”  
不离婚。  
他的舌头像是打了结，几句简单的话，他也说得吞吞吐吐，低着头不敢看羽生的表情。  
羽生体会到了人生中第一次食不下咽的滋味，原来天天竟然对他抱着这样的心思。一切的温柔、体贴似乎都有了解释，可笑的是他竟然还把那当做一位可爱的室友，对他的友情。  
“天天……我接下来的话可能有些残忍，但是，我觉得应该和你说清楚……”羽生结弦放下了手里的餐具，表情严肃起来。  
“我喜欢的是女孩子，你的心意，原谅我不能接受。你也知道，我有喜欢的人了，再过几日就是学姐的生日，我今天回来这么晚就是去给她挑选礼物去了。”  
“其实现在告诉你也无妨，等惠子生日的时候，我想……向她表白，但是我们的婚约我还是会遵守的，我可以保证，在剩下的几个月里，我不会做出任何背叛你的事情。”  
“我只是……想先告诉她，等等我……不知道为什么，我最近总觉得不安，好像是，我要失去什么重要的东西了……”羽生结弦的表情变得哀伤，他走到“室友”身边，轻轻捧起他的手，凝视着他的眼睛说道：  
“不知道这几个月的相处，我的行为是不是给了你错觉？但是我很清楚，你值得更好的人，天天。”  
“惠子就是我的幸福。我祝福你……也能找到自己的幸福。”  
“原来是……这么回事啊……”金博洋仰起头，脸上明明挂着笑，表情却好像是随时就能哭出来。他揉了揉眼睛，又迅速的眨了眨，“羽生先生这是要去告白了呀，其实我都可以的，完全不用在意我，提前结束婚约也没有问题的。”  
“那我也祝福你……告白成功。”  
那双灵动、温柔的眸子失了所有的温暖，溢满了悲恸。  
羽生结弦胡乱点了点头，不敢再看他的眼睛，他回到了自己的房间，心里乱成一团，他需要一些时间来理一理自己的心情。  
金博洋再一次被落在了原地，他吃着自己并不喜欢的菜肴，终于，泪如雨下。  
羽生结弦，你可知今天是我的生日？  
你赐予的幸福和痛苦，我收下了。  
（五）  
这一天终究是到了，金博洋一整天都心神不宁。他宛如自虐一般，不吃不喝，赤着脚蜷缩在客厅的沙发里，等待着最后的审判。  
审判他这段持续了十数年隐秘恋情的死亡。  
青年苍白而虚弱，宽大的居家服下是嶙峋的脊骨，凛冬的寒气侵袭着他的身体，但这都比不上他心中的冷意。  
临近午夜，金博洋等的那一扇门终于开启，但他没等到志得意满的室友，也没等到失魂落魄的爱人，他只等到了一头失去理智的野兽。  
“你做什么……羽生！”脱敏药和温水被剧烈的动作打翻在地，金博洋刚从他怀里起来，就被狠狠压制在宽大的双人床上。  
鼻尖全是那人的气息，清冽又温暖的味道，金博洋此时却无心沉醉。他陌生的看着伏在他身上的羽生，那混沌而可怕的目光让他感到恐惧。  
双手粗暴的掀起衣物，嫩白的腰肢和朱果暴露在空气里，野蛮的啃咬着细腻的皮肤，柔软的唇舌也被攻陷了。  
“放、唔，放开我！”金博洋被亲吻的泪水涟涟、涎水四溢，他无论怎么抵抗，都抗拒不了这具充满力量的肉体。  
听到他的话，羽生的清俊的脸上出现一丝阴霾，“放开……呵，换那个男人来就可以吗？”他故意低下头，唇舌在那白皙光滑的皮肤上逡巡着。冲天的酒气熏得金博洋想吐，冒了尖儿的胡茬刺痛他的皮肤，丝毫不温柔的动作轻易在皮肤上吮出红痕。  
“我的……我的……都是我的……”挺拔的鼻子嗅过微冷的肌肤，像是无可救药的皮肤饥渴症患者，羽生结弦痴迷于那娇躯带来的温度，致力于在那全身沾染上他的气息。  
胸前的乳粒被玩弄到肿胀不堪，喉结、锁骨、脊背……到处是刺目的红痕。  
男人急躁的撕扯挂在臀上的裤子，分开身下人的两腿，伸手捅入从未被人造访过的秘境。紧紧闭合的穴口因为粗鲁的动作很快肿成一圈，感受到抵在他小腹上的巨物，金博洋绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
“不要让我恨你……羽生……”他说得哽咽，咬牙切齿，浑身因为愤怒与无助而颤抖。  
羽生结弦却是置若罔闻，失控的欲望叫嚣着，让他彻底占有眼前的美好。玷污“她”，弄脏“她”，让“她”再也不能离开他……  
丑恶的欲望破开了纯洁之躯，本就不是用来交合的地方，因为蛮横的侵犯撕裂出伤口。  
洁白的床单上落了红，灿烂的既像是天边的一抹晚霞，又像是恋人嘴角甜蜜的微笑。  
“惠子……惠子……”男人沉浸在自己的情绪里，口中不断的呼喊，他自顾自的律动着，没有丝毫温柔可言，狰狞的性器在血液的润滑下一次次进出着隐秘的禁地。  
金博洋舌尖咬出了血，他忍着痛不让自己发出一丝声音。挣扎着翻过身，床单揪成一团，他紧紧攥在手里，想要爬离这场噩梦。  
他的动作却激怒了身后人。  
“为什么要逃，惠子？！”  
双手被领带牢牢绑在窗前的立柱上，身体被摆出令人羞耻的姿势，狠狠顶入的性器像是要把狭窄的甬道捅破。  
青年睁着空洞的眼睛，只觉得所有的情绪在此时离他而去。  
一生中，所有的情啊、爱啊、恨啊……  
都在这一刻，落下了帷幕……  
金博洋曾幻想过，依靠这十二个月的温暖，支撑他走过余生，但最冷酷不过的神明又怎会轻易答应？  
不，根本就没有神明。  
如果神明真的存在的话，为什么他从来听不见我的呼唤？为什么在夺走我的双亲之后，又要残忍的夺走我的爱情！  
神爱世人，呵，神爱世人。  
生命以痛吻我，要我如何报之以歌？  
（六）  
距离金氏最年轻的董事长金博洋山中失踪案件已过去数年，羽生结弦一直是媒体和警方关注的焦点。为爱殉情、被迫自杀、人为他杀……各种各样版本的流言成为老百姓的饭后谈资。所有人都默认了金氏董事长的死亡，唯独他的前夫，羽生结弦仍在孜孜不倦的寻找。  
……  
今年的枫叶比往年红得要早一些，羽生登上山顶时，周围已环绕着片片绯色烟霞。在那块他用脚步丈量过无数次的土地，这一次来了一位意料之外的客人。  
青年调着颜料，神情专注而虔诚，雾气沾湿了他的衣摆，他也毫无知觉。面前的画布上是一副未完成的作品，画得就是这山中的红叶，绚丽、梦幻的色彩，光是看着就能感受到名为生的喜悦。  
像是被雷劈中一般，羽生结弦站在原地一动不动，眼睛也舍不得眨一下。他怕一眨眼，青年就会消失不见，而他会像以前一样，再次从梦中惊醒。  
神啊，如果这是一个梦，我愿长睡不复醒。  
青年整个人坐在那儿，就美得，像一幅画。  
除了他，羽生眼里再装不下以外的任何东西。  
“先生？您也来看山里的红叶吗？”心满意足的画完画，收拾好东西的青年一回头被他吓了一跳。  
“是的，每年这个时候我都会来山里看看。”羽生心不在焉的答道。  
像，太像了，气质虽然不太一样，但羽生结弦一眼就能认出来，那是他朝夕相处了一年的爱人……对，爱人，在无尽的悔恨中，他终于看清了自己的心。  
“那可真是巧了，我也总喜欢来山里转转，却是第一次在这儿遇见您。”青年清澈的眸子里带着笑意，还有着几分对陌生人的好奇。  
“是啊，真是巧了……你是…附近的学生吗？”羽生小心翼翼的打探着消息，克制着自己的情感。  
“我是在山那边一所美术学校学习的学生，说来不怕您笑话，几年前我在这儿落崖，然后失忆了。”  
看到羽生震惊的表情，金博洋被逗笑了，他笑得眉眼弯弯，虎牙若隐若现。  
“我经常想，以前会落崖，可能就是太喜欢这一片山了吧。救我的人把我带到了那边的城市，告诉我‘去做你一直想做的事情’。”  
“当时我就奇怪了，那位先生看起来跟我很熟的样子，为什么不愿意和我聊聊过去呢？”  
“在医院里休养了半年，透过病房窗子第一次看到有人拿着画笔，我就有种命中注定的感觉，‘啊，这就是我要做的事情！’”  
“其实……”青年瞅了瞅面前似乎陷入了自己世界的男人，不好意思的挠了挠脑袋，说：“看到先生您的时候，我也有类似的感觉。总觉得，很多事情都可以向您说呢。”  
“我来这儿除了为了写生，也是想着，万一有人发现我不见了，来山里找我，却怎么也找不到，那该多伤心啊……”  
“先生，您怎么了……”猝不及防被男人抱了个满怀，没一会儿，金博洋感觉到自己后颈那一块的衣服被沾湿了。他红着脸，不知所措的张开手，只好安慰的拍了拍怀里的男人。  
“抱歉……让我这样抱一会儿就好……”男人的声音沙哑，他埋着头，不愿意让面前人看到他脆弱流泪的样子。  
“请问…先生您是透过我想到什么人了吗？呃、还是说，我们其实认识？”  
“我只是想到了一位故人……”  
“是您的亲人吗？”  
“不，并不是亲人，是…朋友……”  
“对，或许是…宝贵的……”  
“是这样啊……”  
“人也有直到失去才知道的事呢，意识到一直以来…自己从他的笑容中，得到过多少救赎……”  
“先生您……很喜欢那个人吧。”  
羽生结弦怔愣在原地，他苦笑着，默默撇过脸，“现在说这些，又有什么用呢……”  
“我……曾经做过非常对不起他的事情，等我想要弥补的时候，一切都晚了”，他轻轻抚摸着手上的一枚戒指，“我的那位朋友，可能已经踏着零落成泥的残叶，到了另一个世界，再也不会回来了吧……”  
“您……是这样想的吗？我认为不是这样的，先生。”  
温和却坚定的声音打断了他苦闷的自白。  
“您看。”  
“年年岁岁，这山里红叶绮丽依旧，赏叶的人却年年不相同。除了先生您惦念着友人，还有谁会记得这片一成不变的风景呢？”  
金博洋弯下腰，拾起一片刚从树枝上飘落下来的红叶，对着午后的阳光，细细打量它的纹路。  
“也许……您的友人，早已在心里原谅了您，只是偏爱这一隅的风景，希望化为漫山的红叶……”  
“永远停留在您心里啊。”  
山中不知从何处传来悠扬的笛声，清风拂过红叶，“沙沙”应和着，两人一时静默无语。  
羽生结弦凝视着面前，看着他微笑的年轻人，像是要把他的音容笑貌牢牢记在脑海里。他深深鞠了一躬，留给青年一个不再萧索的背影。  
“一直以来，谢谢你……”  
谢谢你的爱恋，谢谢你的原谅，谢谢你给我，走下去的勇气。  
谢谢你给予我的。  
相逢和别离……


End file.
